Trancas Quendalmanliye
Trancas Quendalmanliye jest iluzjonistą z rasy Leśnych Elfów, a także właścicielem i prowadzącym kabaretu „Trójka Życzliwych” oraz kasyna. right Jako Leśny Elf dopiero wchodzący w średni wiek (ma 126 lat) Trancas pokazuje światu swoją ekstrawagancką, śmiałą i nieco lekceważącą postawę. Kiedy rozmawia o interesach, często gładzi swoje dłonie i układa brwi oraz orzechowe oczy w aroganckim rozbawieniu. Długie, blond włosy zwykł zaplatać w kucyk. Jego głos wydaje się wyjątkowo przyjazny i rześki. Akcent elfa twardnieje lekko tylko wtedy, gdy bardzo się rozgniewa. Trancas zawsze ubiera się skromnie i elegancko. Niejedna ludzka kobieta zapałała do niego dozgonną miłością, choć on jej nigdy nie odwzajemnił. Trancas stanowi coś niezwykłego pośród Leśnych Elfów — całkowicie odrzucił on swoją przeszłość, by żyć wśród ludzi. W rzeczywistości bardzo przepada za ich towarzystwem. Jego przyjazny sposób życia ukrywa jednak pokrytą bliznami duszę. W dzieciństwie rodzinna wioska Trancasa w lesie Laurelorn została zniszczona przez orki. Od tamtego czasu błąkał się on po Bretonii i Imperium. Ostatecznie zgromadził spory majątek i osiedlił się w Marienburgu. Był bardzo ciekawską osobą i w ciągu kilku lat stał się największym handlarzem informacjami w mieście. Ma swoje kontakty w każdej warstwie społeczeństwa. Za odpowiednią cenę można dowiedzieć się od niego prawie wszystkiego. Jeśli dostanie odpowiednio wysoką zapłatę, Trancas postara się nawet zdobyć informacje, których jeszcze nie ma. Jego obecnym celem jest rozbicie szajki porywaczy dzieci, która zgodnie z jego wiedzą działa w dolinie rzeki Reik i w północnej Bretonii. Elf pozostaje przekonany, że grupa ma swoją siedzibę w Marienburgu, ale jak dotąd nie mógł natrafić na żadnych jej klientów. Kiedy wypije zbyt dużo, Trancas czasami mruczy do siebie: „Dobrze, że elfy żyją tak długo i że ludzie mają tak krótką pamięć.”. Nikomu nie wyjaśnił, co miał wtedy na myśli, nawet swojej kochance, Morgaine. Faktem pozostaje, że Trancas jest poszukiwany za morderstwo w Carroburgu, stolicy Middenladu oraz siedzibie rodziny von Bildhofen. Nie było to jednak zwykle zabójstwo — siedemdziesiąt pięć lat temu zabił on następcę tronu Wielkiego Księcia, Hansa-Dietricha von Bildhofena, pradziada obecnego władcy prowincji, Leopolda. Starszy von Bildhofen chciał zagarnąć lasy leżące w pobliżu swoich ziem. Na jego nieszczęście znajdowała się tam osada Leśnych Elfów, w której mieszkał Trancas. Kiedy orkowie z Gór Środkowych najechali Middenlad, Hans-Dietrich przekupił zielonoskórych, by zamiast tego zaatakowali las Laurelorn. Leśne Elfy chciały uciec, ale nie zdążyły, a ich osada została zmasakrowana. Trancas był jedynym ocalałym. Gdy odkrył prawdę, włamał się on do rezydencji von Bildhofena i zamordował go w jego gabinecie. Na szczęście zdążył uciec, nim strażnicy sforsowali drzwi. Choć listy gończe rozpadły się już na kawałki, a wszyscy świadkowie tamtych zdarzeń zginęli lub zniedołężnieli, za elfa, żywego lub martwego, wciąż jest wyznaczona nagroda w wysokości dwóch tysięcy złotych koron. Trancas szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Freddim, któremu pozostawił codzienne kierowanie „Trójką”. Jego kochanką jest Morgaina, była najemniczka, która również jest współwłaścicielką kabaretu. Trancas regularnie załatwia interesy z obydwoma egzarchami oraz zarządcą pałacu. Prowadzi również rozmowy z łotrami najgorszego sortu, mając nadzieję na zdobycie cennych informacji od Adalberta Henschmanna i jego popleczników. Często odwiedza pracownię Hieronymousa Deecksburga, którego uważa za swojego przyjaciela. Źródła Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED - Marienburg: Sold Down the River Kategoria:Bohaterowie Marienburga Kategoria:Bohaterowie Leśnych Elfów Kategoria:Czarodzieje